The Crow: Deadly Revenge
by Forbidden Kiss
Summary: after seeing something she shouldn't have, Buffy is murdered...but she came back. and with a deadly revenge.
1. Wrong Turn

**The Crow: Vengeance **

**Carter Alley New Orleans, Louisiana 11:38 p.m.**

**Sitting on the edge of a motorcycle smoking a newly lit cigarette was a man about 25 years in age. He had bleach blonde hair and wore black leather pants and a black duster. The alley he sat in was wet from the rain earlier that day and darker then a cave. But he didn't care. The darkness was a comfort to him. When he finished his smoke he got back on the bike and drove off. A crow then began to follow him.**

**Westminster Road New Orleans, Louisiana. Same Time.**

**A young woman with long blonde hair and a waitress uniform on ran with such speed she only could have been running for one reason. To get away from something. Every few moments she would look behind herself and see if any thing was following her. Every time there was something there. Every time, but this. She stopped and turned around to look harder, she still couldn't see anything. She turned around once more to walk the way she had ran. And when she did...someone was there. A man. She gasped in horror. And the man grabbed her by the hair.**

"**Say one word to alert someone and we butcher you on sight." He said not letting up on the grip he had on her.**

"**Please, I didn't mean to see, I really didn't. I was just going home from work and you were there." She whispered in between sobs.**

**He back handed her across the face so hard it made her neck crack.**

"**What did I say about talking?" He pulled her in front of him by the top of her uniform and it ripped the buttons off exposing a black bra strap. "Move." He ordered.**

**The girl made no attempt to resisting. She tried to stay far enough ahead of the guy so he wouldn't be in touching range. But he had other plans.**

"**Why you in such a hurry to get where were going? When we get there me and the boys are gonna have some fun." He smiled and pulled her into his arms by her waist. **

**She tried to hold back tears to show she was strong.**

"**What do you mean?" She asked softly.**

"**I mean were gonna fuck you until your pussy is dry as the Sahara Dessert. And then we'll move to this." He ran a hand along her ass. And then she couldn't help but cry.**

"**No, please don't do this to me. Just let me go and I'll never say anything to anybody. I swear, just please let me gooooo." She cried.**

"**What's your name Blondie?" He stopped and asked her.**

"**B-B-Buffy Summers."**

"**And what do you do for a living B-B-Buffy Summers?" He mocked her stutter she had.**

"**I'm a waitress down at the Demorcos' Bar on 244th Street."**

"**You would really love if I just let you go wouldn't you?" He questioned.**

"**Yes, so much you have no idea how happy that would make me." She sounded relived.**

"**Ok than. We'll let you go."**

"**You will?" She questioned.**

"**Right after we've had our fun with you we'll dump you off. Now let's go."**

**Buffy had such high hopes for getting out off this without letting them have a poke at her. And the fact was she didn't know how many of then there really were. She had seen four when she saw them kill that man.**

**They had walked for about another five minutes. When they finally reached a warehouse at the tail end of Westminster Road.**

"**Boys, look at what I brought home. The bitch that caught us taking care Mike. And from what I can tell she's ripe for the taking."**

"**Well then, getting rid of Mike got us the better end of the deal. One less man, one more woman." A man with dark brown hair and very bad teeth exclaimed.**

"**Hey, Johnny, I have first dibs on her. I found her after all." The first man brushed her hair out of her face. "Well, Buffy. Come with me into the Rape Room as we like to call it." He grabbed her hand.**

"**Why do you call it that?" She asked.**

"**Because that is where all of the rape happens." A third man said as he laughed.**

**Buffy began to cry again.**

"**Hey if it makes you feel any better we can blind fold you. So you don't have to watch us fuck your brains out.**

**A black blind fold was placed over Buffy's eyes and it soon became wet with her tears. She didn't know if she would ever see the light of day ever again. And she became scared. One by one they took advantage of her. There were only so many guys there. And the first guy who she had learned the name of, Craven, had told her that she could go home when they had their ways with her. But now she wasn't so sure.**

"**Ok Buffy, were done." Craven had said. He removed the blind and saw the five men zipping their pants. "You ready for us to dump you off?" He asked.**

**She shook her head. "Yes, please." She said trying to stay strong.**

"**Where do you live?" He asked.**

"**Oakwood apartments on Parker Street."**

"**Ok, we'll be sure to tell you landlord that you're dead so you won't be coming back." He smiled.**

"**But you said you would take me home after you finished. What now your not?"**

"**No, I said we'll dump you off. And that's what were gonna do. Dump you at the bottom off the Mississippi River. Now would you like to be dead when we attach an anchor to your body?"**

"**No!" Buffy said crying.**

"**Ok then, you can drown. I like it better that way. More pains funnier."**

**Harbors Dock, New Orleans, Louisiana 1:42 A.M.**

**They drove to a dock and when the car came to a stop Craven kicked Buffy out of the back seat onto the ground.**

"**Get up!" He pulled her by the arm to the edge of dock while the guy named Johnny wrapped Barbwire around the weight they were going to use. "Give your hands to Johnny so he can get wire on them."**

**Buffy put her hands in front of her.**

"**No, behind your back you stupid little bitch."**

**She did as she was told, and Johnny put the wire on so tight that her wrists started to bleed. He then put more around her stomach and down her legs. They too started to bleed.**

"**Please you don't have to do this. I promise I won't say anything to anybody."**

**Craven backhanded her across her face once more. He cheek had a big black bruise from the last time his hit her.**

"**Any last words?" He asked smiling again.**

"**Just too please ask you to let me go." She begged.**

"**I'll be sure to tell your landlord that for you as well. Dump her." He told the guys and they pushed the weight in and Buffy was pulled under by the weight of it. "Bye-Bye Tight Little Princess."**

**The light started to fade away as she sunk farther away. She tried to get loose but the pain was getting the best of her. She finally passed out from the fear and lack of oxygen. **

**Adams Avenue, New Orleans, Louisiana. Same Time**

**The blonde man woke from a dream that was more of a nightmare about a Girl being raped and dumped in the River. He then saw a crow sitting in his window. It then flew in and sat at the end of the bed. Then it flew to the keys that went to his bike and picked them up with its beak and flew back out the window. **

"**Hey!" The man went to the window and saw the crow flying down to the street. He went out the door and down to the street to find the crow sitting on top of his bike. It put the keys down and waited for the man to pick them up. When he didn't the bird regrasped them and put them at the man's feet. That time he did pick them up and the bird flew onto the bike once more.**

"**Crazy-ass bird." He said and was kicking himself for listening to a crow. When he started the bike the bird flew in front of him.**

**When it stopped the man was at Harbors Dock. The bird was standing at the edge and looking into the water.**

**Underneath the water the lifeless body of the Buffy Summers was there. Her eyes closed, the current pushing her hair in waves and her gashed body. All the sudden her eyes darted open...she was alive. Again. **

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Awakening

**After Buffy took in her new surroundings, she knew she had to get out before she drowned. But for some reason she thought she already had, but it would have been impossible for that to happen if she was alive now. She finally wiggled free of the wires and started kicking for the surface.**

**The man had walked to the edge of the dock and saw bubbles coming from underneath the water. He bent forward to get a harder look and maybe se what was causing the bubbles. When all of the sudden a girl with blonde hair and cuts and bruises all over her face shot up with her arms spread like wings. The man fell back on his ass and looked in horror as he saw what looked like a Zombie.**

"**Bloody Hell!" He screamed. He moved on his hands and knees, his eyebrows knitted. Before he got to the edge the girl had her hands on the end of the dock and was pulling herself up onto the dock.**

**The man moved to help her when he saw she was struggling to get up. But she beat him to it. When he got close enough she was already on the dock. She sat on her knees, arched her back, bent her head back and screamed at the black sky. She brought her head down when she was done.**

"**Are you ok?" He questioned totally wigged out by what he just saw.**

**She shot her head up, scared shitless of the man.**

"**Where am I?" She asked holding herself.**

"**You're at Harbors Dock. In New Orleans, Louisiana. My names Spike. What's yours?**

"**Buffy."**

"**Buffy. That's a pretty name."**

"**Thank you." She said trying to hold back sobs. "How did you know I was here?"**

"**I had a dream that you were thrown of the dock by some guys."**

**Buffy started crying openly. "I don't know how I survived. I was anchored about 15 feet under attached to a 40 pound weight with barbwire."**

**Spike looked at her and knew that he was going to have to tell her that she didn't live. "Buffy, you didn't survive. I had a dream about you and you were dead."**

**She looked at him and shock. "No, no I didn't!" She shakily stood up. "If I did I wouldn't be here!" She pointed to the ground. "I'm...I'm dead. I...I died. Wait what am I doing here then when I should be dead at the bottom of the Mississippi River? That man killed me." She said realizing what had happened to her earlier that evening. **

"**Who killed you?" He asked.**

"**A man named Craven. Him and his buddies all took turns raping me...then they dumped me."**

**I think I know why you came back. I've heard of it happening before."**

"**Heard of what happening?"**

"**You're now considered 'The Crow'. A crow, that crow..." He pointed to the crow that was standing by Buffy's feet. "gives you new life. Unless that crow gets hurt, or dies you are invincible to any, and everything else. It happens when someone has vengeance to seek on somebody else. Or more plainly you kill your own killers. That's how you finally get to rest in peace."**

"**How do you know all this?"**

"**It's part of the Mexican Heritage. It takes part in Día de los Muertos."**

"**The day of the Dead?"**

"**That's how it works. Someone I know was a guide for two other Crows. Eric Draven, a man that helped house her, and another when she was 24 Ashe. She was killed trying to save him. That was 7 years ago. Since then I've only heard of 3 more. Alex Corvis; he was executed for the murder of his girlfriend. It turned out to be some rouge cops and Jimmy Cuervo; he died when some people in a satanic gang killed his girlfriend for her eyes. Then, then there's you. Buffy...well I don't know your last name."**

"**Summers. What's yours?"**

"**Michaels." She then took into account his accent.**

"**So where are you from Spike Michaels?"**

"**Um London originally. I moved here when I turned 20 and never went back. I'm your guide. You'll never rest until justice slash vengeance is taken care of."**

"**Well, I guess I have to go take care of some old friends." She said strongly. **


	3. A New Woman

**Hot Topic, Firestone Street, 2:29 A.M.**

**Buffy had shattered the window of the gothic store Hot Topic. After she had finished making a walkway she stepped in and Spike followed her.**

"**Ok someone heard that and is calling the police right now." He informed her.**

"**I'll only be a minute. I just need some clothes. Get out of this damn uniform." She said looking at the clothes on the racks. She grabbed a pair of leather pants and a skin tight leather halter top, and a pair of lace up military boots. "I'm gonna go change in a fitting room. Keep a lookout for any cops alright. Oh and look for some black and white paint.**

"**Ok. Why do you want paint?" Then he thought about it. "The traditional Crow mask." He answered his own questioned.**

"**The image just kind of popped in my head." She told him from behind the black fitting room door.**

**Spike then began searching the store.**

"**Found some!" He picked up the paints and went back by the fitting rooms. He waited about another 30 seconds when the door**

"**Great!" She said when she walked out of the cubby. She walked right past him to go back out the window she broke. She then stopped at a counter and picked up a chocker made out of a lace with a silver cross on it.**

"**Alright then...you got a place I can use for a minute or two?" She questioned.**

**Spike looked at her, her wet hair that was now drying and h piercing green eyes. She was beautiful.**

"**Yeah, I have a place. It's about 5 minutes from here."**

**Spike's Apartment 3:03 A.M.**

**As Spike opened the door to his apartment Buffy walked in like she owned the place. She then found a mirror and applied the white face paint to her face, then filled in her peach lips with black and a line that traveled out the creases in between her lips. Then made circles around her eyes and a straight line starting from her mid forehead and down to her mid cheek. She then turned around to face Spike. **

"**Ok, if it's alright with you I'm gonna need to barrow your bike and your duster."**

"**Yeah, do you know how to drive a motorcycle?"**

"**Easy enough. Ok, now there was five of them." Suddenly images started going through her head in flashes. **

"**_Take it baby take it all." A man yelled. The others started laughing. _**

_**All Buffy could do was cry.**_

"**Johnny, Craven...and three other guys, I don't know their names...yet." Her eye shot open. "I'm gonna make them pay in ways they never imagined. Their gonna die."**

**When she finished talking the crow started crowing. They both looked at it like it was trying to tell her that it was time to go.**

"**I guess I don't have to tell you to be careful. Nothing will happen to you that will actually her you." He smiled.**

"**It's the thought that counts." She said before she went out the door.**

**Spike went to the window and looked out it. He saw her walking to his bike with the flaps of his duster trailing behind her. She mounted the bike, turned over the engine and speed off down the street leaving tire marks. The crow followed close behind her. He let out a deep sigh, and then went to go and find something to occupy himself until she returned. He knew that he didn't need to worry about her but, he still did...he couldn't help it.**


	4. Johnny

**Buffy followed the crow back to the warehouse where she was taken earlier that night. When she stopped the bike another vision came into her mind. It was that off them raping her**

_**There were 5 men and they all had their pants at their ankles. One man was behind her with his dick tangled into her hair, another was actually inside of her. He had her legs on either side and his hands on her ass. She then heard voices.**_

"**_Do you like that baby?" The man grabbing her asked as he licked her navel and moved up into the crease of breasts. He pulled out. "Help me flip her over Johnny." He told the guy by her head. One grabbed her arms the other her legs and she was on her stomach her hips hanging over the end of the bed._**

_**The pervert who was having his way with her then buried his dick into her ass. She let out a scream.**_

"**_It's big isn't it sugar. It's bigger then you could suck." He laughed. "Hey, Johnny. Let's make this a three way."_**

"**_Right on dude."_**

_**The man once again pulled out and she was flipped again.**_

"**_Straddle it baby." He said._**

"**_No please, don't. Please!" She cried shaking her head._**

**She was more infuriated then ever. She was going to find all of the guys and make sure they suffered a terrible and slow death.**

**She pulled up to the side of the warehouse, killed the engine, and looked in the window and saw one guy she recognized...Johnny. She found a door and opened it quietly.**

**Johnny hadn't noticed.**

**She whispered to herself. "Showtime."**

**Johnny was cleaning out a gun when he heard someone say in a sly voice: Hello, Johnny." **

**He looked and saw a woman in all leather. "Who the fuck are you?"**

"**Don't you remember me?" She put her arms out in a pose. "Well I was wearing a different outfit. You know the skimpy dress I was forced to wear for that stupid restaurant."**

**Johnny's mouth dropped.**

"**You're the girl we dumped in the river! How did you get out alive?"**

"**I didn't." She said moving closer to him.**

**He started backing away in his comfy office chair.**

**She jumped on the table and broke glass beer bottles as she stepped on them. When she reached the end of the table, she jumped down right in front him.**

**She put her right boot on his crotch and pressed down. "So Johnny boy? Where are the other scum bags?" She held herself up with her elbows on her raised knee.**

"**Who?" He said like he didn't know anything.**

"**The other 4! There was Craven, you and three other guys. Who are they, and where do I find them?"**

"**Sammy, Tony and, Mitch."**

"**Good doggy. Now where do I find them all?"**

"**Sammy, he's out at Rick's Bar. He probably halfway to Hangover Land!" He shouted.**

"**I'll start there." She removed her boot and smacked him lightly on the cheek with her right hand. "So you see Johnny boy," She went to the table and picked up a handgun and twirled it on her finger. "If you're gonna kill someone make sure their really kill them." She then shot him. One shot dead in the forehead.**

**Johnny's eyes were in a stare that displayed shock. Blood had sprayed the back wall along with parts of brain tissue.**

**Buffy then tossed the gun back on the table, turned around and started walking away. "So long Johnny boy." She said as she raised her hand and made a half wave goodbye, she then was on her way to Rick's Bar.**

**To Be Continued. **


	5. Sammy and Wesley

**Rick's Bar 4:01AM**

**Buffy stopped outside the bar where there were still a number of trucks, cars, and bikes parked outside. There was a lot of noise coming from inside. Then she thought to herself: _I wonder when this place closes. When all of the drunks leave and stumble back to their wives and beat on them when they say that he's too drunk. _She climbed the stairs and pushed on the black door. She liked the stain glass rose in the window. It gave her a sense of peace.**

**Inside the bar people were drinking and laughing, stomping there muddy boots when something funny was said.**

**She then saw him sitting to the right of the entrance. She rolled her eyes and took a seat at the bar to order a drink.**

"**What can I get you cutie?" He said calmly.**

**She didn't mind because he didn't like he was getting fresh. He had an English accent, which Buffy dug.**

"**You must be Rick." She said.**

"**Nope. Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. Rick just owns the building, I run it." He stuck his hand out.**

**She then took his hand and shook it. "Buffy Summers."**

"**Nice to meet you."**

"**Likewise."**

"**So what can I get you?" He asked cleaning up a water ring.**

"**Black Frost, bottle. And another of what he's having." She pointed to her next hit on her list.**

"**Sammy?" He questioned.**

"**Yeah. And tell him that it's from an old friend."**

"**Alright." He answered back. "So how do you know ole Samson?"**

"**He killed me." She answered.**

**Wesley started laughing. "Never heard that one before." He said as he took a draft beer over.**

**When Wesley got there he pointed at her and Sammy's eyes got big as he recognized her.**

**Buffy then got up with her beer leaving $10 on the counter and walked over. Sam took the opportunity to run into the bathroom.**

**She followed him moving no slower or faster then before.**

**She pushed the men's bathroom door in and saw Sam trying to climb out the small window by the sinks. He was through to his stomach and was trying to pull himself out.**

**Buffy went over and pulled him back in by his feet, causing him to hit his chin and it split open.**

"**Where you think your going Sam?" She placed her hands on her hips waiting for an answer.**

"**You're a- a fucking ghost!" He shouted as blood now ran out of his mouth.**

"**Yeah, well were not all perfect..." She pulled him up by his bottom lip until he was up. "Are we?" she pushed in a stall and he fell on the toilet. He was so scared he thought he was going to shit his pants.**

"**Did you enjoy that nice little ride you got? Was it fun?" She kept getting closer to him, and it continued to scare him. "Did you come? And if so how many times?" She then grabbed his hair and smashed his head into the tile on the back wall. And blood came out of his ears.**

"**Yes!" He blurted out load almost in tears.**

"**And how many times?"**

"**Six. Six times."**

"**Oh my Johnson down there sure knows how to satisfy his owner." She pulled him up and out of the stall he was up against the door, Buffy walked toward him and took off Spike's duster. When she got to the door she turned to deadbolt and started licking his neck. "Wanna go again? Do it with a dead girl?"**

"**No thank you. But I'm ok." He said in a higher voice.**

"**Well sorry you're not getting a choice here." She started undoing his pants. "On second thought you just might." She took a knife out of her skin-tight pants and made a slice across his "Johnson" and it feel to the ground. **

**Sam screamed in pain and horror at what had just happened.**

"**Guess you won't have any now! I mean you think I would just jump your bones because you turned me on a little bit? What a big fucking NO! basiclly I'm just her to kill ya, in about now." She said and with one swift swip she sliced his head off. "Sorry you didn't get a longer warning." She said to the decapitated head. There was a business card that had fallen out of his jacket pocket that read _The Laughing Gremlin _and on the bottom it read 'Tattoo Parlor' and an address. Buffy pocketed it then unbolted the door and left with the knife on the sink counter.**

**She saw Wesley at the bar again and stopped.**

"**Hey. You have a talk with your friend?"**

"**He lost his head over it." She smiled at him.**

"**Glad you found him." He smiled back.**

"**It was nice meeting you Wesley. I only wish I had more time." She said. "Bye."**

"**Bye." He said as she left. He then said to himself "Who's that girl." As she walked out the same door she walked in.**


	6. The Loft

Spike's Apartment 5:16 AM

"Who is it?" Spike asked after someone knocked on the door.

"Open up and you'll see." A voice replied.

Spike recognized it and opened the door with a smiled on his face. When he saw Buffy he couldn't believe it. Most of the cuts and bruises were gone from her face. Only a few shadows lingered. He then realized that she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Is something wrong, are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine. A little tired but…" she paused. "…I couldn't go back home. I knew that if I did all I would have done was cry, and since I'm gonna die I didn't want to spend the rest of my days feeling sorry for myself. So I came here instead, I hope that's ok?" Buffy confessed.

"Yeah, sure come on in." He moved and opened the door more to let her pass.

"Thanks." She said taking his offer.

After she was in Spike closed the door he took notice of her hands.

"So judging by your hands and clothes, you found someone then."

Buffy looked down at her hands and sure enough they were painted red with the blood of Johnny and Luke. Images of how they had died shot through her head. Her hands started to shake.

"Buffy, are you ok?" Spike questioned when he saw the rapid motion in her hands.

"Yeah, fine…" Her eyes started to fill with tears. "No." she said simply. "I guess I'm a little freaked out. I've never killed anyone before. The thing of it was when I got there it all seemed so simple…and it was. The torture, blood and screamed, didn't get to me…until now. I mean I'm not even finished, and it feels like I'm already paying for it. For their deaths." Tears streamed down her face. "And I don't know if I can do take it." She covered her face with one hand and cried freely.

For a few seconds Spike questioned whether or not to comfort her. He couldn't bare to see her cry with no one to tell her it would be alright and hold her. He walked up to her slowly, and took her in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry.

"I've never met anyone like you Buffy. I didn't know there even were people like you. You have a good heart, anyone could have seen that. They would have gotten away with killing you. You don't have anyone who would look for you. It's not your fault." Spike waited to see if Buffy would say anything. When she didn't he pulled her out of his hold and put her left hand under her chin to tilt it up so her eye met his. "Hey, it's not your fault…really. The sooner you see that the soon things will get a lot less complicated. What they did to you was awful; you can't blame your self. Don't let anyone tell you different."

As Buffy looked at Spike through blurry eyes, she saw something that she didn't before…a scar. But it was on the inside, he had been hurt before.

"What happened to you? You've known pain, I feel and see it."

Spike was amazed that Buffy knew about him. It was hard for him to talk about it, his eyes threatened tears. "Um, my fiancée Anya was killed…a little over year ago. Her heart was cut out. The killers were never caught. I've never really gotten over it." He admitted.

"That must have been so hard for you."

"It was…and that's why you can't let it happen to you. You can call it revenge, vengeance, or justice, whatever you wanna call it, they're getting what they deserve. And that's to die. Don't feel bad because you're the one killing them…be glad that you're not ending up like my Anya did. Willow said that if you die and unavenged death no matter how much sin you've done your soul automatically goes to heaven. When Anya was nine she killed her father. He came home drunk one night and was beating on her mum pretty bad…so she went into the kitchen and got a craving knife from the drawer and stabbed him in the back. He died right there in front of her. She pierced his heart. Now there are those that say she should have gone to jail, and those who said it was self defense. The case never went to court, but my Anya, my sweet Anya was one of the kindest soul I've ever met, and I think that she is in heaven right now, and had her death been any other way she still would be."

Buffy cried fresh tears again.

Spike looked her dead in the eye. "That's why you can't let it happen to you. It can't happen to someone else I care about." Before Spike could catch what was coming out of his mouth it was too late.

But Buffy caught it. "You care about me?" She asked.

Spike wasn't gonna lie or deny the fact that he did care about Buffy the way he did Anya, or sort of Willow. "Yeah, I do. To tell you the truth I'm head over heels about you. You make me go weak in the knees." When he realized what he said he had to fix it. "In a manly way of course." He clarified.

"Of course." Buffy agreed. "Well, Spike you're making me blush…do dead girls blush." She questioned him.

"Not sure." He answered.

"Well even if I don't I would be. And just so you know the feels mutual. I've actually found myself in love with you." She confessed. "And the thought that I'm not gonna be able to ever have you makes me feel like I'm drowned all over agai—"

Spike cut her off by darting his tongue in her mouth. While he wondered if she would slap him or not he was going to enjoy it. But to his relief she welcomed it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up tying her legs around his waist intensifying the kiss.

As Spike moved blindly toward the bed he attempted to untie Buffy's leather halter. "Does…this…thing have…a …child lock on…it?" He asked in between kisses.

Buffy giggled at his remark and ran her hands through his hair.

When Spike felt his shins hit the side of the bed, he let his body fall forward on top of Buffy. He began to work at her halter again; all the strings were confusing him. "Can you get this damn thing off…it won't work." He said in frustration.

Buffy undid the strings at the bottom of the shirt and pulled. The top loosened and she slid it over her head. She resumed kissing Spike while she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Oh god." Spike called out. "Buffy, I want you."

Buffy only responded by taking Spikes pants off.

When Spike's pants were at his ankles and used his feet to finish pulling them off.

Buffy kicked her boots to the other side of the room near the door.

After Buffy's pants were shed Spike had thought "Wait, wait." Spike said. "Should I wear a condom or something?" He asked concerned.

"I'm dead." Buffy responded, and resumed kissing him.

Spike pulled away again. "Yeah, but you've only been dead for like a day or so, you know that's not a very effective birth control-"

"Spike?" Buffy cut him off.

"Yeah?" He looked down into her eyes.

"Fuck me." She demanded.

"Ok." Spike simply put and began kissing her again. When he felt himself fully harden he took his invite Buffy had given him. He had another thing he just had to say. "Does having sex with you make me a necrophiliac?"

"Spike, just shut up." Buffy asked.

"Right, sorry, won't say another word."

When Spike was inside of her Buffy felt a sharp pain that caught her off guard, causing her t let out a small cry. She hoped Spike didn't hear it, but he did.

Spike let up on the amount of push that he was giving, and looked Buffy in the eye. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He questioned her.

"No, it wasn't you…um…it um was them. I guess I'm still a little sore from that. But I'm fine don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" The concern in his voice made Buffy's heart melt.

"I'll be fine, really." She reassured him.

"Only if you're sure." He confirmed.

"I am." She said with a smile. "Now, where were we?" She asked him.

Spike smiled back at her.

When he reentered Buffy felt the pain again. She tried to ignored it, but when he started pumping the intensity became too much for her. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Spike, please stop." She whimpered.

"What, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, I just—it just hurts too much. I can't so it. I'm sorry. Do you think you could hold me or something, be next to me?"

"Of course." He said, getting off top of her. When he laid down next to her she turned her head to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry; I really wanted this to happen."

He looked back at her and touched her cheek with his hand. "Oh, don't worry luv. It's not your fault. You're still pretty bruised up down there. But your face is looking better, the rest of the bruises are almost gone." He touched the small fragment of the shadow. He put his arm over her head and pulled her closer to his body.

She took it welcomingly. The warmth he gave off made her feel more at home then she did when she really was at home. Between the being dead and not being able to have sex with Spike because of the asses that caused the first problem.

"How are you doing?' Spike asked after he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm ok, you?" She looked up at his face to make eye contact.

"Well, my engines' started but stuck in park, other then that, I'm ok. Now the question becomes, what happens when the sun comes up, and while it's up, what are you gonna do, I mean?"

"I don't know…I guess it would be harder to kill the rest in broad daylight and not get caught. Why what are you doing?" She wondered.

"Well, I'm going on a date with you." He said with a smile covering his face.

"A date, really? What time would this date be set for?"

"First think when we get up. And hoping that's not all day considering that the sun will be up in a few hours."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm beat…and I'm also the dead one here who will be sleeping for the rest of eternity after I finish this nice little job I have. Have I mentioned that I hate higher powers?"

"Never to my face, but I'm sure it's crossed your mind more then once. Now get some sleep. We'll both need it for tomorrow." Spike kissed her head again and rested his cheek against her temple.

Buffy feel asleep to the beat of Spike's heart…she wanted to stay for ever.


End file.
